


Something

by empress_of_altea



Series: Kacxa Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Relationship, Kacxa Week 2019, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_of_altea/pseuds/empress_of_altea
Summary: Acxa isn't sure where she stands in her relationship with Keith. She knows something's there...but can't describe it for the life of her.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Kacxa Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662055
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of "Are We...Something?" from way back in October 2019. This is the first piece I've done for Kacxa Week 2019 and it is now polished/ready to be published once more! The original is still on my Tumblr @ empress-of-alteamoved (new link on my current blogs @kalluracxa or @cosmickallura). All other fics that I had posted (so, eight others) will be reuploaded in the coming months. 
> 
> This fic can also be alternatively called "Two awkward Galra beans realize they're whipped for each other". 
> 
> UPDATE (May 26th, 2020) - I changed some tiny details in this fic so don’t be confused if you read this and things are a little different! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Acxa blinked lazily, cheek pressed against the arch of her wrist. Her hand lay strewn over her side, steadily rising with her breath. She was generally aimless in her thoughts but her mind always flickered back to a certain Blade with a boiling rebellion and a jagged scar on his cheek. 

Heavy footsteps trailed the echoey halls of the Blades’ ship and a tall figure careened against the doorframe. 

“Hey.” 

She fought back a grin at the familiar voice, as it was a welcome distraction from her rampant thoughts. She arose with a tiny groan. She sat upright, hands neatly folded in her lap, letting her face ease into a comfortable smile. 

“Hey.” She scanned his tattered looking bodysuit, blinking in quiet recognition that he had just finished a mission, and judging by the point-blank scars all over him, it wasn’t a walk in the park. 

“Come sit.” 

Keith tittered at Acxa’s rigid politeness, shrugging his shoulders as if to say ‘sure, why not’. He sauntered, a compact limp in his step, towards her bed, gesturing to ask if he could sit right beside her. She nodded a little-too-eagerly. 

Acxa tucked a skein of hair behind her ear. Keith didn’t know what to make of the warmth in the pit of his stomach. 

“Do you need any first aid? Those are some grievous-looking cuts on you.” Acxa placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, examining the dried blood splattered all over his skin. 

He shook his head, some tangles of hair falling in front of his eyes, which she compulsively brushed back. He flinched at the sudden touch but quickly relaxed into it. Acxa didn’t seem to notice the delicate redness in his face. “No, I’m alright. Just some superficial wounds that’ll heal by tomorrow. But thanks anyways.” He gave a lopsided smile, to which she nodded, content with his answer. She pulled her hand away, resting it over her balled fist. 

“May I ask you something?” Acxa said, cutting through the leaden silence in that blunt way of hers. 

Keith hummed in the affirmative. 

She hesitated, letting out a low sigh, as if to steady herself. 

“What are we?” She inquired in a tone seemingly too small and meek for a woman of her stature. 

Keith cocked his head to the side, indigo eyes blinking in dense confusion. “What do you mean? We’re allies. Friends.” 

Acxa pouted. “Others seem to think differently.” 

Keith frowned; eyebrows pinched. And then it clicked. The tips of his ears went red. 

“Oh.” 

Stifling the urge to bury her face in her hands was easier said than done. She averted her eyes down onto the bedsheets below her, disregarding (or attempting to, rather) the sheepish lavender flush all over her body. 

“Do you know...who said something? Like that?” He asked, voice cautious and very unsure how to tread these waters. 

“Zethrid and Ezor mostly. You’ve heard their relentless teasing since before the three of us joined the Blades. Veronica is too perceptive for her own good as well, always catching the simplest of glances and most meaningless of words.” There was an unintentional bite to her explanation, as if she were trying to deny what everyone had so blatantly seen for so long. 

The heat in Keith’s cheeks tempered a little bit. “Well...” he paused, mouth twitching as he searched for an appropriate phrase. “What do you feel?” 

The grit of Acxa’s teeth was plainly obvious and Keith sulked at her uncharacteristic shyness. 

She plucked at her bodysuit’s thin fabric (a nervous habit that Keith knew she had picked up from him) and shoved any inkling of ‘you should probably keep your mouth shut’ to the back of her mind. 

“You’re incredible.” 

Something in Keith shifted but he couldn’t identify what. His eyes softened and suddenly he was a bleary cocktail of muddled eagerness. His silence urged her to continue. 

“I’ve never met someone so determined to do right. Nor have I met someone so no-nonsense and yet so kind. How you can wake up each day and prepare so effortlessly to change another life for the better is admirable, and I strive to be like you. “ Wistfulness sept into her words, her lips betraying her stoicism by curling into a grin. 

She gazed up at him. “You’ve changed my life. I can’t thank you enough for that.” 

Keith smiled. She marveled at how it reached his eyes. At how the scars of time and turmoil showed on his skin. At how his grin was an equal mix of bashful and genuine.

And the familiar ache in her chest silently adjured her to say the words resident in her throat. 

“And I think I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings. I’m almost positive Veronica referred to those feelings as a ‘crush’...and I don’t know how to convey those feelings without being direct.“ Despite the wholehearted, periwinkle blush running across the bridge of her nose, her expression was sober and patient for a response. 

Which judging by Keith’s pink cheeks, wide eyes, and jaw hanging slack, she worried she would not get a coherent one. 

He swallowed thickly, scooting closer to her, feeling like a hormone-ridden teenager again. Acxa clenched her teeth so hard she could feel the thundering of her heartbeat in them. 

Keith studied the subtle intensity in her eyes, complemented by the focused crease between her eyebrows. His gaze settled on her pleasantly unkempt mop of cobalt hair. And then they found their way to those blue eyes he was, truthfully, besotted with. And he lazed in that charm which was so uniquely hers. Stars above, how could he have never told her how breathtaking she was?

He heeded his instinct, ignored any wavering thoughts and the dull sting of his cuts, and leaned close enough that he could see the exquisite point of her canines. 

And he pressed a timid, but desperate, kiss against the plump center of her lips. He noticed the slight catch of her breath, and he considered pulling back, but she quickly reciprocated by tugging (more so yanking) him closer. 

In a more stable set of mind, Acxa would easily quell her excitement, but the way every part of her pulsed and cheered, she figured it was acceptable to bask in this foreign, rich intimacy. He snaked his arms around her back and she instinctively clutched at his shoulders. 

When he pulled away, he was taken aback, and somewhat flattered, by the furious blush adorning her, and it only strengthened his own. He smirked, a novel streak of electricity filling him. 

“Well...that happened.” He laughed in a tiny but delightfully demure way, wordlessly relishing in the feelings that bubbled in his chest. 

Acxa chortled lightly, clearly embarrassed but overjoyed all the same. She shakily nuzzled her nose against his. “Did you like it? I’ve never been kissed before so forgive me if I’m not the best at it.” 

Keith pressed a ginger kiss to the tip of her nose, leaving Acxa a fluttery mess. “You were perfect. I’m not too good at this stuff either so we can learn together.” His timidity returned, seemingly with a vengeance this time. “I mean, if you want that?” 

Acxa rested her forehead against his, breathing in the delightful aroma of him, and smiled. 

“I really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my intellectual property. Do not claim this work as your own or upload to another platform without my permission. Always remember to support your and others' works - ship what you want, love what you want, and create what you want.


End file.
